Tomb Raider (2018)
Tomb Raider is a 2018 reboot film to the 2001 film, loosely based on the 2013 reboot game, Tomb Raider. Plot Lara Croft trains in a gym, where she has a quite serious fight with another member. Lara looses the fight and taps out. The owner of the gym reminds Lara that she is behind on her membership payments. Lara has taken a job as a bike delivery. Lara takes part in a bike "fox-hunt" as a fox to earn a quick cash, she almost wins, but ends up crashing into a police car. Ana Miller bails her out. Lara has put of signing the required papers to get her inheritance, and is in danger of losing everything her father has worked for, including the company and the manor. Lara gives in to Ana, and meets with the lawyer, who hands Lara the puzzle-box her father left her. Lara gets distracted by the puzzle, and leaves the papers unsigned. Lara visits the manor, where her father's tomb is, and uncovers a secret room. Richard has left Lara a message there to destroy the research on Himiko, before it falls into wrong hands. Lara, curious by nature, looks into the research, and decides to follow the leads found there. Having no money she bonds her necklace that her father gave her. While looking for Lu Ren in Hong Kong, her backpack is stolen, and she gives chase to the thieves. She gets her backpack back, but then the thieves pull out knives and start chasing her. By chance Lara ends up on Lu Ren's boat, and he chases away the thieves, before passing out. Lara then convinces Lu Ren to take her to Yamatai. Near Yamatai, Lu Ren's ship enters a storm and sinks. Lara gets separated from Lu Ren, and manages to reach the shore, but someone knocks her out. When Lara awakes Mathias Vogel is sitting next to her. Mathias reveals that he killed Richard seven years ago, when he refused to open the doorway to Himiko. Mathias getting what he wanted from Richard's journal, moves the camp in search of the door. Lara reconnects with Lu Ren, who is also captured by Trinity, and he helps Lara to escape. While trying to cross a river, Lara trips and falling into it, which leads Trinity soldiers to drop the chase. Lara manages to escape the waterfall thanks to an old airplane, but the fortune doesn't last long as the plane itself crumples and starts to fall. Lara finds an old parachute and saves herself with it, but gets seriously wounded while doing so. While resting, Lara is found by a Trinity mercenary, and she is forced to kill him. Lara sees a survivor, and chases him. It turns out to be her father, Richard. Richard mends her wounds, and lets her rest. Meanwhile Mathias has found the doorway to Himiko's tomb. Richard is disappointed in Lara for leading Mathias to the doorway. Lara however doesn't just give up, she takes one of Richard's bows and goes after Mathias. In the Trinity's camp Lara frees Lu Ren, and some captives. A firefight breaks out between the Trinity and the escaped prisoners. Richard also comes to the camp and approaches the doorway. Mathias finds Richard and orders him to open the door, which Richard refuses. Just about when Mathias is about to shoot Richard, Lara arrives and promises to open the door to save her father. Lara opens the door and a group goes down into the cavern with her, Mathias and Richard among them. After overcoming several traps, they find Himiko's coffin, and open it. They learn that Himiko was carrying some sort of virus, what turns men into "beasts" when coming in contact with her in seconds. After Mathias took a small sample of Himiko for he carefully cutting her finger not to get himself infected, Lara used the opportunity to escape Trinity again. In the fight Richard came in contact with one of the infected soldiers and was infected himself. Lara returns to her father, but he convinces her to leave him behind. Richard prepares an explosives to blow the tomb. Lara then goes after Mathias to stop the virus reaching the world. Lara and Mathias fight a lengthy battle, during which Richard blows up the tomb. Eventually Lara overcomes Mathias, and drops the sample container in his mouth and breaks it, infecting him. Lara then kicks Mathias over the ledge. As the temple crumples around her, she makes her escape. Lara makes it out of the temple and reunites with Lu Ren, just as Trinity's helicopter arrives. They force the pilots to take them back to mainland, along with the surviving prisoners. Back in London, Lara signs the papers to get her father's inheritance, but inadvertently discovers that Trinity is one of Croft Holdings subsidiaries. She proceeds to investigate Trinity further among her father's files and begins to suspect that Ana Miller is one of its agents who manipulated her into accepting her inheritance in order to have Lara sign over control of Croft Holdings' business operations to her when Richard Croft stopped cooperating with Trinity. Having witnessed Trinity's ruthlessness firsthand, she prepares for her next adventure to thwart their future plans. When she goes to the pawn shop where she sold her necklace to buy it back, Lara notices a gun display and chooses to buy two Heckler & Koch USP Matchs. Cast Alicia Vikander as Lara Croft **Emily Carey as Young Lara (14 Years Old) **Maisy De Freitas as Younger Lara *Walton Goggins as Mathias Vogel *Dominic West as Lord Richard Croft *Daniel Wu as Lu Ren *Kristin Scott Thomas as Ana Miller *Hannah John-Kamen as Sophie *Nick Frost as Allen (uncredited) *Jaime Winstone as Pamela *Antonio Aakeel as Nitin Ahuja *Shekhar Varma as Mr. Ahuja *Rekha John-Cheriyan as Mrs. Ahuja *Derek Jacobi as Mr. Yaffe *Duncan Airlie James as Terry the Trainer *Josef Altin as Bruce the Boss *Billy Postlethwaite as Bill *Roger Jean Nsengiyumva as Rog *Annabel Elizabeth Wood as Rose *Michael Obiora as Baxter Videos TOMB RAIDER - Official Trailer 1 TOMB RAIDER - Official Trailer 2 Category:Tomb Raider Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films